


The Day After (And Everything After That)

by kanobies



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, aka i also engineered angst mwhahahahah, nah its uber fluffy, oh and cthulhu makes an appearance, polly is the best friend a zombie could ask for, there's also so many puns jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanobies/pseuds/kanobies
Summary: An extension of the story, following the Scott cocaine ending...Also known as, a clueless zombie and werewolf in love, their prankster ghost friend, and a collection of puns.





	The Day After (And Everything After That)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is.....the gay wolf and zombie fic i asked for :')

Brian awoke, a loud groan erupting from his mouth as he stretched. God he was sore. He hadn’t been this sore since he had had a pulse. He grumbled, face smashing into the pillow as he curled in on himself. His head felt tight, and his eyes watered as he cracked them open to gaze at the clock.

12PM.

A loud buzz erupted from his phone, which lay on the floor along with the ripped remnants of his tuxedo. His mind flew back to prom; seducing the troll, spiking the punch with cocaine, the hot ridiculous werewolf sex. Wait. What.

He jerked up, groaning as his brain felt as though it would burst from his skull at the movement. His mind lurched back to the previous night, remembered the dull feeling of ecstasy as the cocaine had rushed through his undead body; had finally let him feel something. And then Scott had gone full wolf, the dork forgetting that they had spiked the punch, and then things had progressed well….things had progressed that was for damn sure.

The wolf had taken him out of the gym, pulling and jerking him towards the bathrooms before slamming him against the wall. It had been hot and heavy, Scott lapping and nuzzling at his neck where the skin was peeled off. He remembered the slight twinge he had felt when Scott had slowly bit on his neck. Brian glanced towards the mirror, dark eyes training to his neck. There was a dark patch of bruising, small dark green and grey dots marking where Scott’s teeth had met his skin. He gulped, certain that if his heart were beating he would look like a blushing fool.

BUZZ

His phone was vibrating against the floor, screen flashing. He saw Polly’s face grinning on the screen as he swooped down to answer it. He gave a grunt of greeting.

“Ayyyyy, Brian.”

“Grnnnnnn.”

“Same here, bro. That’s a mood right there,” Polly said. He could hear her cheer across the phone. He and Polly weren’t quiet on the level of “best” friends, or whatever monsters were calling it these days. To be entirely honest, the only reason they had started hanging out was because they both hung out with Scott. Eventually, Polly had decided that Brian was a fun guy to have around, and Brian had thought that she was pretty wild for a ghost.

“Sooooooo, how was Monster Prom?” she asked. Her voice was sultry, implication hanging heavily over the static of the line. Brian thought he felt something in his chest move, a startling thought for a zombie.

“It was good,” he stated. If he’d learned anything in the past three weeks it was that it was better to answer Polly’s questions simply. If you bored her, her focus would rapidly shift to something, or someone else. That or she’d just get high off of ecto-cocaine and forget that you even existed.

“Good? That shit was amazing, Brian!!! I can’t believe you actually managed to spike the punch with cocaine,” she said, voice rising as her enthusiasm was fed by her memories of the night. “I got so high! There were so many people to possess and it was all thanks to you, my dude! I totally owe you one,” she finished. Brian’s lips gave a small twinge, his remaining green skin pulling into a smile.

“Yeah, it was pretty fun,” he responded. Polly laughed. He heard noises of what sounded like Polly moving, rustling and bangs breaking through the line along with her laugh. After a moment the laughter and noises stopped, an eerie silence slinking into the line.

“Saw you and Scott run off after he went all wild wolf mode,” she said. Brian gulped, voice cracking as he tried to respond.

“Y-yeah. You saw that huh? He just wanted to go play fetch,” he finished lamely.

Polly made a noise, a small snort of disbelief.

“Yeah I bet he went to go fetch that ASSSSSSSSSS,” she cried before breaking into a fit of giggles. Brian moaned, hand rubbing his temple. Ugh, he did not need Polly teasing him about this right now. His brain still felt like mush and his mouth was dry and sandy, as though the previous night’s cocaine were a dry and irritating layer of dust in his mouth.

“So did he fuck your brains out or what, Brian? Oh shit. Haha, get it! Your BRAINS,” she said, her voice cracking as she laughed at her own joke. Brian’s brow furrowed, hand still rubbing the side of his skull.

“Yes, I get it. And, it’s none of your business, Polly,” he said.

“Awwwww, don’t be a lameass. You literally spiked punch with cocaine, don’t go all prude on me now. Besides! I deserve to know all the deets, when two of my best bros finally get their shit together and fuck,” she stated, tone shifting from slight irritation to pleasant as she spoke. Brian frowned.

“What do you mean, ‘finally get their shit together,’?” He asked, voice shooting a note of accusation at the ghost.

“Oh come on. You’ve both been staring at and chasing each other like cute little puppies. In Scott’s case, literally.”

“Oh. It was that obvious?” Brian asked, voice drooping. Polly laughed.

“Yeah, dude. I think the only reason Scott didn’t realize was because….well because he’s Scott,” she said. Brian frowned, teeth gnawing at his lip. God, this was embarrassing. Yes he had a crush on Scott. He’d been trying to play it cool, get close to the guy, ask him to Monster Prom. And here he was finding out that he had been as obvious as anyone could be. He groaned, scrunching his eyes, as embarrassment rushed through him.

“.... talked since then or?”  
Brian’s eyes snapped open, mind jerking to attention. Shit, Polly had been talking to him the entire time.

“Sorry, what?”

“Have you guys talked?”

“Who?”

“You and Scott.”

Oh shit. Brian hadn’t even thought about that. He attempted to remember the details, remember what had happened after the very, very hot werewolf sex. Soreness had coarsed through him, soft fur enveloping him as he had leaned into Scott’s body. He remembered his eyes drooping, and then there was nothing. Nothing till now that is.

“Fuck. No, we haven’t.”

“Oh, damn. Maybe you aren’t as good in bed as I thought you would be,” she said.

“Polly,” he whined, a sinking feeling of despair now worming its way past the previous rush of embarrassment. Polly sighed, her humorous persona dropping to be replaced by something serious.

“I’m joking, Brian. He probably texted you or something and you just haven’t seen it yet, since by your groan of hello, I’m assuming you just woke up. Or the lug’s still asleep,” she stated. Brian released a worried noise, raising his finger to his mouth and biting at his nail. Polly must have heard the sound of his biting over the phone, because it was only a second before she was spouting off assurances again.

“Look, Brian. I’ve known Scott for awhile. The dude’s sweet, we both know that, and despite his fascination with bones, the wolf doesn’t have a mean one in his body. There’s no way Brian’s the type of guy to pull a one-night stand, drop you on your doorstep, and then act like you don’t exist type of guy. Now get your shit together, and text him.”  
Brian was silent for a moment, teeth still biting at his nail before he breathed a sigh.

“Thanks, Polly.”

“No problem, my BDFF. Don’t forget to give me the hot, sweaty details of your werewolf sexcapades!” she cried before hanging up. The zombie was left with the sound of silence and his increasing doubts as he stared at the bright screen of his phone. Opening the chat app, Howler, he saw an assortment of messages. Miranda asking him where he had run off to, and if she needed to rally her father to deploy his armies against the airpeople who had undoubtedly kidnapped him. He sent a brief text, telling her that no, he had not been kidnapped, but that he had just been hungover. She responded quickly, a flurry of smiling monster emoticons replacing her previous threats of war. Liam had sent an assortment of Naruto discourse, requiring Brian to send back a hurried response about why in fact, no Hinata was not simply a useless love interest confined to her expected gender dynamic.

Finally, his dark eyes landed on that familiar smile and gleam of royal blue eyes. He opened the chat, before immediately setting his phone down on the bed and staring at the wall. What if Polly was wrong? What if it had just been a one off thing? No, no Scott wasn’t like that. Not sweet, adorable, horrible, buff, handsome, absent minded Scott. He grabbed the phone, shooting Scott a quick and simple response before he had a chance to doubt himself even further.

hey. had a good time at prom. you get home okay? :P

Brian groaned as he stared at the message. God he was so useless, a useless monster with a huge crush, who used dumb emojis. If only Polly could see him now. The teasing would last all eternity.  
He stood, stripping off his shirt as he moved towards the bathroom. Brian wasn’t just going to sit around, staring at his phone worriedly as he waited for a response. No, he was going to be a productive member of monster society. He was going to take a shower!

The zombie ran the shower, waiting for the water to heat up. His dull nerves meant that for him to have the relaxing experience of a hot shower, the water had to be practically scalding. He relaxed under the warm water, letting it flow against his tight muscles and aching back. Maybe bathroom sex hadn’t been the best idea. He remained in the shower until the water began to cool, the dull warmth fading to nothingness. Brian sighed, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel. He dried his hair as he lurched towards the bed, eyes trained on his phone. No notifications.

Well, he did have that homework assignment for his Curses of Antiquity class. He threw on a shirt, plopping at his desk as he spent the next hour mumbling and scribbling about the possibility of imprisoning an enemy in a Greek bronze statue, and how to reanimate Roman marble statues to do one’s bidding. He didn’t think he’d be coming up on any Greco-Roman antiquities anytime soon, but it was still something to distract himself with. As his pen struck the last period, Brian’s dark eyes glanced at his phone. Still no notification.

The doubt and fear from earlier was now devouring his insides, his stomach lurching up as his anxieties engulfed him. He shook his head, giving a hard slap to his cheek. No. He was not going to fall into a useless train of thought. His stomach gurgled. Ah, there was something he could do.

He threw on pants and grabbed his favorite jacket, the familiar green wrapping around his shoulders. He shut the door to his apartment, locking it before heading out towards the street. It was now late afternoon, a flurry of monsters roaming around the streets on the lazy Sunday. Brian ambled down the street, mind focused on his task. After walking for a block he looked up, eyes meeting a familiar sign: Morgue.

His entire reason for moving into his current apartment was because of its proximity to this establishment. Being next to a literal building of the newly dead was convenience at its finest. That and the small apartment was one of the few things that he could afford. The stipend from the Zombie Association for Newly Turned wasn’t all that large, though he wasn’t complaining. After waking up into a new world of monsters without family or any real memories of his human life, he’d take what he could get.

Entering the morgue, he smiled at the familiar receptionist. Her scalp was torn, exposing skull as she smiled at him and handed him the order sheet.

“We’ve got some good ones in today,” she remarked.

He grunted in response, dark eyes darting over the form as his green fingers tapped against the clipboard. They had the brain of an eighty year old widow. Pass. Old people brains tasted the way old people smelled, something that was both disconcerting and remarkably unappetizing. There was a forty year old cat lady. Better, but still not the greatest. Firefighter. Ventriloquist. Kink Master. Librarian. He continued down the list till finally they landed on an option that made his stomach grumble. Brian circled it, quickly scratching out the rest of the form before returning to the receptionist. She inspected the form, before looking at him with a small smile.

“One bodybuilder brain coming right up,” she said.

The zombie guy nodded, a small frown spreading across his remaining lips. He wasn’t thinking about Scott. Bodybuilders just tended to have fattier brains. It added flavoring when he cooked them, the fat marinating the brain, juices running across the pan...his stomach released a violent gurgle at the thought. Yes, exactly. He was just hungry. He was absolutely in no way projecting his worries and attraction towards Scott onto his meal. Nope.

“Here you go,” the receptionist said, handing him the jar with the floating brain. He gave her a grunt of thanks, handing her one of his brain rations. The Zombie Association had instituted the ration cards as a means of avoiding overconsumption. That and there had been several instances of some individuals abusing the free brains for pranks, such as ordering fifteen brains to shove into someones locker and cover all of their stuff in brain goo. No, Brian had no idea how anyone could have done such a thing, especially when there was no way that a certain zombie might have had a certain ghost egging them on. Preposterous.

He lumbered down the familiar block, jar slung under his arm as he headed back towards his apartment. The street was emptier now, other monsters having also gone to grab a meal as the sun was beginning to set. He slunk into his apartment building, fingers jumbling with his keys and the lock as he swung open the door. It groaned and creaked, making an aggravated shout when he kicked it shut.

The rest of his evening was composed of actively avoiding looking at his phone and instead preparing the most outlandish dishes with brains that he could think of: Braineroni and Cheese, Braineroni Pizza, Deep-fried Brains, Brain Kimchi. By the end of the night he had exhausted his assortment of recipes that he had been meaning to try, was completely and utterly stuffed, and was wearing a harsh frown as he now could think of nothing to do besides glare at his phone. It had been seven hours now. Seven hours for Scott to respond. What if Scott regretted it? What if Scott no longer wanted to be bros? Brian’s frown worsened, exposed teeth clenching as he curled in on himself.

At this point, Brian was fine with being rejected, that’s what he expected. But losing the cheerful company of Scott, losing that friendship, was not something that Brian thought that he could handle. After staring at his phone for what felt like hours, he moved it, popping it into the charger on his desk and ignoring it as he wrapped the covers over his cold green skin. When he finally fell asleep, his brows were hunched, mouth a line of worry, as the zombie did his best to avoid thinking about school the next day, and the thought of having to finally confront his fears.

__________

The bus arrived bright and early at the stop, as it always seemed to. Cthulhu gave a hiss of greetings as Brian boarded the bus, free tentacle waving as the others wrapped around the wheel.

“Eyyyy, Brian.”

He looked up, Polly waving at him, smiling as she leaned forward. Damien was sitting in front of her, a bright gleam in his eyes, as his lips spread into a terrifying smile, watching as his open palm burned a poor banshee’s homework.

“Hey, Polly,” he said, sliding in next to her. The bus jerked forward, Cthulhu’s tentacles twisting and spinning the wheel as the inter-dimensional being navigated traffic. God, the recession really had hit some monsters hard.

“So, how’s it going, my Best Dead Friend Forever? You get any wolf dick yesterday?” she chirped. The zombie’s face quickly morphed into a frown, head turning to face the aisle and glare out the windows on the opposite side of the vehicle.

“He didn’t respond.”

Polly was silent for a moment, before she spoke. There was a tone in her voice Brian had never heard before, something that sent a chill down his spine.  
“I’m sorry, what? You’re telling me he ghosted you? Because I’m the only one allowed to do any sort of ghosting,” she said. Her arms were crossed, brow furrowed and lip pouting. Her face appeared to be a mixture of anger and confusion, though he couldn’t quite place which emotion was currently winning.

“That doesn’t make sense. He totally likes you…. Ok no. Show me the text,” she demanded, hand outstretched towards him. Brian sighed, reaching into his coat pocket and plopping the phone into her hand. Unlike food, the phone stayed within her palm, remaining there as the ghost quickly opened up the message, eyes scanning. She frowned, handing the phone back to the zombie.

“Ok well, one, that was the lamest use of emojis I’ve ever seen. And I’m like, immortal. Two, holy shit he left you on read.”

“You don’t have to remind me,” Brian muttered, gaze turning back towards the opposite window. The bus screeched, the breaks crying as it came to a stop. Brian’s eyes widened, stomach twisting as he realized the stop they were at.

“Polly, duck.”

“Wha-”

Her question was hushed, Brian grabbing onto her clothes and jerking her down to hide behind the seats in front of them. She gave her companion a glare.

“What the fuck!”

“He’s here!” Brian whispered. Realization dawned on Polly, her face shifting from widened eyes to a cold and blank slate. They heard the werewolf lumber down the aisle, stopping in front of them and sliding in next to Damien. The two began discussing Pokemans, Scott bragging about his new Carol from Finance, and Damien exclaiming that he could easily defeat him. Listening to Scott talk so cheerfully, as though nothing were amiss, made something in Brian harden.

“Hey so, do you know where Polly and uh….Brian are?” Scott asked. There was something about the way he hesitated, a level of uncertainty in his tone that caught Brian off guard.

“What’re you talking about they’re right-,” before he could finish, Damien’s head was struck by a floating bus seat. Polly was still crouched next to the zombie, fingers dancing about as she continually slammed the seat into Damien. The demon prince was howling, fire lashing out and singeing the chair as it crashed against his horns. The battle stopped with the blaring of the horn, Cthulhu alerting the passengers that they had arrived. Scott, like the good boy he was, jerked up, waving goodbye to a screaming Damien and making his way off the bus.  
The red demon twisted around, teeth exposed as he glared down at a smirking ghost and worried zombie.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU BITCH!”

“A prank. Duh.”

That forced Damien to pause, eyes considering before his face eased into a smile.

“Oh shit, ya got me there,” he said simply. The demon stood, assuring the ghost that he would get her back soon, to which Polly simply flipped him off, smiling all the while. The ghost turned to her companion.

“Alright, let’s go, Greenie.”  
The pair stood; well, Polly floated. Exiting the bus and reaching the front of campus, Brian saw that everyone was dispersing, either on their way to class, the gym, the library, or one of the many other locales at Spooky High. He honestly wondered how the school stayed open. It felt as though it were in a constant state of anarchy. Then again, the monster world as a whole did seem to be rather chaotic.

He saw Polly’s hand come to hover over his shoulder. The zombie had never seen her look concerned before. He did his best to give a small smile, scooting away and shuffling towards class.

“I’ll see you later, Polly,” he called. The ghost was frowning, but quickly plastered on a smile and put on her shades as she floated towards the back of campus, no doubt going to a dayger. Entering the main building, Brian made his way towards the classroom. He knew that Scott would be in the gym, what with the Monster Football Leagues coming up. After Coach had let Scott back on the team, which he had done while high off of his ass on cocaine, the tiger had proclaimed that they needed to double their practice time if they wanted to have any chance of winning.

Walking into the classroom, Brian slumped into a seat near the back, not really paying much attention as the teacher slunk in and began to lecture. His eyes wandered the room, gaze focusing on the variety of faces and oddities within the room, as well as on the mundane. He spent at least a good twenty minutes staring at the eraser of his pencil, a fact of which he was rather proud of.  
The bell rung, much too soon for Brian’s liking, and his classmates were quickly exiting the room, making their way towards the cafeteria. The zombie hesitated as he stood. Should he even go to the cafeteria? There’s no way that Scott wouldn’t see him. And he’d rather avoid seeing those royal blue eyes, and those bright white canines, for fear of not knowing how he’d react. Exiting the room, he felt, or rather felt the ghost of a feeling, of an arm slinging around his shoulders.

“Come on, BDFF! Let’s go get some grub,” Polly cried, ushering him down the hall.

“You don’t even eat.”

“Yes, well you see Vera and I have a guy paying us to watch us eat, and since you’re my BDFF and all, I’m gonna let you in on the deal! See if I can’t get my zomboolah some moolah,” she said. Brian gave a snort, shaking his head as he let himself be tugged into the cafeteria by his persistent friend.

Gazing around the room, he noticed that the cafeteria was thankfully empty of any burly, tall, and handsome werewolves. Vera was sitting at a table, eyes glancing towards a rather plain looking monster who was watching her gobble down food. Polly dragged him towards the man, presenting him.

“Hey, kinkster! This here is my friend, Brian. He can eat for you too, can’t you Brian?”

“Uh.”

The monster inspected him before giving a creepy smile, one that made the zombie’s green skin crawl.

“I have always wanted to watch a zombie eat brains.”  
At that, Polly moved them towards the table. Vera glared up at them, pausing in eating while her snakes continued.

“Polly, I thought we agreed that this was a financial endeavour between the two of us. I specifically mentioned not allowing third parties,” she said.  
The ghost smirked, flapping a hand at her and pushing a tray of brains in front of Brian. “Oh come on, Vera. What’s adding Brian to the mix gonna hurt? Besides he already agreed to give us 90% of his earnings.”

“Wait, what?”

Vera was silent for a moment before returning to her food.

“Fine.”

Brian watched, flabbergasted as they began vehemently eating. Vera continued to stuff her face, her snakes doing their best to keep up. Polly wildly exclaimed how good the food was, shoving it under the table where it was slowly forming a large pile. After watching them, Brian sighed, grabbing a spoon and delving into the pile of brains. He began eating in earnest, his dark eyes glazing over, a rabid part he kept buried edging out as his use of the spoon lessened and his fingers began to dip and scoop into the brains. The zombie finished, running a finger along the rim of the plate and giving it a loud suck. That had been surprisingly good.

“Oh nice! A food eating contest!”

Brian froze, shoulders hunching, as he saw Scott come up to the table and peer at their plates. Vera continued without a second thought, shooting the werewolf a glare. Polly had halted in her loud exclamations, her face now a hard frown as she stared at the muscled wolf.

“Can I cheer you guys on?”

“No, we’re good here,” Polly replied, eyes turning back towards the table. Vera glanced up, a look of confusion evident on her stuffed face. Brian did his best to avoid looking upwards, his eyes firmly trained on Polly’s pile of food underneath the table. Oh wow, were those Haunted Puffs?

“Oh,” Scott said. He could hear the hurt in his voice. Brian knew that if he looked now, all he would see were those wide puppy dog eyes, gazing at them expectantly. He couldn’t handle looking at those eyes right now.

“Well….uh, what about you, Brian? Need some cheering?” Scott asked. There was that tone again, the same one from earlier on the bus. It was hesitant, guarded….hopeful? It was almost as if Scott expected Brian to hurt him. That was ridiculous. Scott was the one who had hurt him.

“Nope, he’s good. Come on, Brian. Let’s go.”  
Polly grabbed him by the hood, dragging him away from the table and forcing his dark eyes to stare at a confused Scott, his tail drooping as he watched the two other members of Master Pranksterz head out the cafeteria doors. Polly paused, before leading them towards the backside of the building.  
“Come on. We’re going to do some drugs,” she said. Brian frowned but didn’t argue. He didn’t really have the energy in him to argue.  
_________

They had wound up in the outdoor bathrooms, Polly barricading the door with an assortment of summoned chairs. After securing the door and cracking open the small window in the corner of the building, she had pulled out a bag of glowing green. Brian had stared at it, dark eyes wide and lips puckering in awe.

“It’s ecto-weed. Strain, Power Level 9000. An actually decent recommendation from Liam,” she stated. She rolled the pair of them blunts, passing Brian’s his and holding out a lighter. He took a drag, undead lungs seizing at the strange and new sensation of inhaling smoke. Polly laughed, taking a long drag before releasing a ring of smoke. They continued like that for awhile, Brian’s drags and puffs slowly becoming longer and better. Within an hour they were both incredibly stoned.

“Look, so. Do you ever like, think about when you were alive?” Brian asked.

Polly released a shrill laugh, waving her hand at him in admonishment.  
“Fuck no. I had so many more worries when I was alive. Like dying. HA! Anyway, what about you?”

Brian was silent, eyes straining at the bright light from the small window.  
“Yeah sometimes. I don’t know about you, but like the whole zombie undead thing, doesn’t really leave me with many memories of when I was alive. Sometimes I get little snippets but, honestly? I don’t even remember if my name was originally Brian. Lowkey I think someone at the Zombie Association named me that since its one letter off from ‘brain’.”

Polly was staring at him, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open. She looked shocked. Brian frowned, arms folding across his chest.

“What?”

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“HOW DID I NEVER REALIZE THE PUN BETWEEN BRIAN AND BRAIN?” She cried, letting loose a loud shriek. Brian frowned as his stoned friend laughed and talked.

“Oh the wasted opportunities! Well, worry no more Brian, because now I have the BRAIN for zombie puns!”

“God, you’re insufferable,” he mumbled, a small smirk splaying across his lips. The two remained like that, Polly snorting and listing off puns and Brian listening quietly. The high was starting to wear off. That was probably the only reason he noticed the sound of voices.

“Yeah bro, you’re so fucking smart.”

“Totally brah, like, I can’t believe you thought of a way to get Scott back into the pack.”  
Brian jerked, moving towards the open window. Polly floated next to him, eyes still somewhat lazy from her high. A familiar growl echoed through the window, causing Brian’s fists to clench. It was the pack leader.

“It wasn’t all that hard, bros. All I had to do was delete the message that weird green poser sent, before our bro could even see it. It was hella easy too, what with Scott crashing at our place and leaving his phone fucking out where anyway could take it. Now Scott’s friends are turning on him and all he’ll have left is us: his family,” the wolf growled. Brian’s eyes were wide, his heart jerking against his ribs in a new and foreign way. Wait. Scott hadn’t ignored his message. It had been these douchebags fucking with them. Relief and hope swelled within him while anger also littered his features. Polly was deathly silent. He turned to her. She gave a small smile and nod.

“You go get your wolf. I’m gonna teach these wolves a little thing called ‘death’,” she said. Her smile was large, the sparkling glint in her eyes cold instead of the usual fun warmth. Brian nodded rushing out the door and towards the field. As he ran, he heard the sounds of wolves howling and the sound of metal clanking and colliding. Loud yips echoed along the campus, as he raced across the grass and towards the field.  
_______

He reached the field panting. Despite how World War Z might have portrayed zombies, Brian was not made for sprinting at high speeds. His eyes darted about the field, falling on the familiar lump of brown hair and its owner’s red jacket.

“Scott!”

Scott paused, turning around curiously towards the voice, tail slightly wagging. His eyes drooped at the sight of Brian, tail falling. He shoved his hands into his pockets eyes downcast.

“Oh. Hey, Brian.”

“Look, I need to talk to you, Scott. There’s been a misunderstanding.”

The werewolf was still frowning, sharp canine gnawing at his lip. He remained silent, refusing to respond. Brian knew that Scott made that face when he was thinking, thinking about something serious. The zombie remained silent waiting for his crush’s response.

“Is there really a misunderstanding though? I mean, you made it pretty clear at lunch. I’m not the brightest, but I got the picture all right,” he stated. His eyes glanced up towards Brian’s. Those royal blue eyes were shooting Brian like bullets, cutting into his flesh with their hurt glint.

“No, Scott- look,”

“No, please Brian. Let me finish,” the werewolf said. Brian shut his mouth, attention focused on the monster in front of him. He felt as though he were going to vomit, a whirl of emotions he didn’t even know he could feel swirling and colliding within him.

“So, I guess I’m just really confused because….well because you’re confusing! You helped me get back on the team, and that was really nice! And you’re really nice and cute and then at the prom we….you know,” he said, face blushing. “But then you never texted me the next day, and I tried not to think anything of it, but then you avoided me today, and you acted like you didn’t want me around and….” the monster’s voice broke. At the sound Brian felt like his heart was breaking too.

“I-I really like you, Brian. And I guess I thought you felt the same way, but clearly that isn’t the case,” the werewolf stated. He sighed, turning to head towards the gym. No this was bad, Brian had to stop this. God fucking, god damn-

“I LIKE YOU TOO, OKAY!!”

Scott stopped. He turned on his heel, gaze bewildered as he stared at the shorter zombie, his eyes determined and fists clenched.

“What?”

“I….I said I like you, you butt,” Brian finished lamely. Scott was coming towards him, getting close, too close. Brian felt like his undead heart was going to burst.

“But...then why?”

“I told you. There was a misunderstanding. I messaged you, but the app must have glitched or something. I was mad at you because I thought you were ignoring me,” Brian explained. He didn’t have the heart to tell Scott the truth about the Wolfpack. While he hated how they manipulated and treated Scott, he knew that to him they were still family. Besides, if the howling and yelping from earlier was anything to go by, Brian was pretty sure Polly had taught them their lesson.

“Oh….THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!” Scott exclaimed. He bent down, picking up the zombie and hugging him tight in his arms. “I KNEW YOU LIKED ME TOO!”  
Brian’s face shifted. It slowly moved from wide eyed bewilderment, to a gentle laugh, one that caused the werewolf to pause and stare. Scott flushed as Brian’s mouth opened, exposed teeth showing his tongue, and the warm sound of his laughter releasing a heat within his chest.

“You’re really pretty.”

Brian startled, gaze turning to the werewolf holding him. He turned sheepish, muttering, “Well you’re rather handsome, as well.”

Scott smiled, pulling the zombie towards his face. He paused, eyes watching Brian with a hard intensity. Brian nodded and smiled, resulting in the rush of warm lips against his own. They stayed like that for what could have only been minutes, but for what felt like hours; Scott’s teeth gnawing on his lips, breathy grunts and giggles escaping the burly monster. Finally they broke apart, Brian’s arms resting on Scott’s shoulders.

“So.”

“So what?” Scott asked.

“Does this make you my boyfriend?” Brian asked. He seemed bold, but the twinge of his lip and slight glint in his eye revealed the hidden fear, the worry behind what the answer might be. Scott was silent for a moment, eyes considering before responding.

“Well we have a crush on each other, so yeah I guess so!”  
Brian, doing everything to avoid Scott from seeing the embarrassing look on his face, bent down pressing a firm kiss to the jock’s forehead. Glancing down, he noticed the monster’s tail wagging fervently.

“I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!” Scott cheered.

Brian smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around his hugger’s shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Yes you do, Scott. Yes you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo so there it is yall. One hundred percent this was just an excuse for me to lowkey get some more indepth character interactions, express some headcanons, and also do some lowkey world building!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Hit me up on tumblr @kanobies if you feel like it


End file.
